


Not So Creative

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [32]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Almost smut, College Student, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Immortal, One Shot, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampires, bucky deserved better, i tried to make it realistic but lets be honest we would jump bucky no matter what species he was, it was supposed to be a short one???, vampire, we always end up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader meets a handsome stranger and something about him is just so alluring that she can't help but be drawn to him.





	Not So Creative

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - Marshmalloween 
> 
> Request - A Vampire AU - Bucky is a Vampire and his eyes go black like in the movie The Covenant 
> 
> Her request was more detailed but i can't find it!!!

The silence. That's what you liked the most. The silence of a library. 

 

You were hidden away in a corner of the massive hall. The carpeted floors were the most comfortable place of all. You leaned against a shelf and there were books scattered all around you. It was peaceful and there was no one else around. 

 

 _Perfect_ , You smiled to yourself as you took in a deep breath. A calmness coursed through you, a calmness that only books could bring. You turned the page, but the tip of your index dragged across it in the wrong way and a deep papercut formed. 

 

"Fuck," You whispered as you pulled your hand away from the page so that it wouldn't get stained, "Just great," You grumbled to yourself as you shook your hand slightly, a few drops of blood landed on the carpet as you cursed internally and sucked your finger as you went back to your books

 

"I didn't know someone else was here," A voice cut through the silence and you gasped in surprise

 

"I didn't know either," You looked up at the man in black jeans and a button-down shirt, "Wait- Is it closing time?" You began gathering your things and the man laughed softly 

 

"No, it's not closing time," He smiled as he offered you his hand and you stood up, "I just- I heard you and-," He took a breath and his eyes landed on your bleeding finger, "Did you get hurt?" 

 

"Papercut," You showed him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was that loud," 

 

"Nah," He assured you, "I'm just- I've got crazy good hearing- Almost like a bat," He laughed as if he'd made a funny joke 

 

You rolled your bottom lip in your teeth and stared at the man in front of you. He was handsome and his grey-blue eyes were breathtaking. He had a jacket on and his hair done up in a messy bun.

 

"Anyway," You cleared your throat, "I'm really sorry for bothering you- I'll try to keep it down- I just- Uhh,"

 

"James," He offered, "And you are...?"

 

"Y/N," You said quickly and gave him your hand but he didn't shake it

 

His cold lips touched your knuckles and a shiver ran down your spine

 

"Charmed," James said softly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you-," 

 

"No, no," You rushed to assure him, "It's alright- My professor lets us do fun projects to let off steam," You laughed, "Tonight's just one of those nights," 

 

He smiled and your heart skipped a beat. He looked at you knowingly, as if he could hear your heart. You dismissed the notion as quickly as it came to you. 

 

"So, what are you studying?" James circled around the pile of books on the floor, "Paintings?" 

 

"Immortals, actually," You giggled, "The paintings are for pictorial proof. To show that the same face has appeared in various places over centuries," 

 

"You really believe in that?" James smirked and you bit your lip

 

"I don't know- I mean- There's got to me more to-," You tried to explain but your words were lost to you

 

"More to what?" He smiled and stalked closer to you

 

"More to- to than just- just this," You swallowed, "You know? Like- Seems a little boring," You took a deep breath and huffed a soft a laugh, "I mean," You bend down to gather your books and James helped you quietly as well

 

"Tell me more about your project," He asked softly and you smiled brightly 

 

He wasn't mocking you, he was actually curious.

 

"Well, it's basically like this," You moved to a table nearby and he sat next to you, "We're supposed to look through history and pick out people that might be immortals and back it up by evidence. It's fun and it helps us relax. The professor encourages our wild imaginations too," You chuckled and James smiled sweetly as he drank in all the words that were dripping from your lips, "Most of the people in class picked Keanu Reeves because he's the easiest one. Some picked Oscar Isaac," 

 

"Who did you pick?" He leaned closer to whisper

 

"I haven't picked anyone yet," You groaned, "That's why the books," You gestured towards the massive amount of books, "Hopefully, something, or, someone, will turn up," 

 

"You never know, doll," James laughed softly, "They could be right under your nose. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your books. I'll see you around, Y/N," He winked and just like that, he was gone

 

"Damn," You whispered to yourself and returned to the painting and pictures in front of you as a soft smile played on your lips, "Huh, I really do hope to see you around," Your spoke to yourself as you stared at the pages and a certain grey-blue pair of eyes never strayed from you 

 

* * *

 

"Where's Buck?" Steve looked around the empty lounge

 

"He's not feeling very  _social_ , darling," Peggy stated without looking up from her notebook

 

"What's got him in a mood?" Steve asked Peggy 

 

"James met someone who reminded him of  _her_ ," She sighed as she took off her glasses, "He's been sitting by that painting for a week now. You need to talk to him," 

 

"Yeah," He nodded and made way through the massive mansion to his best friend of centuries, "Hey, Buck? Peggy said you were in here," 

 

Steve saw Bucky sitting on the floor in a well-lit room and looking up at a painting of him with a woman in a black dress with a pearl necklace and his arm around her waist. 

 

"She looked just like  _her_ , Stevie," Bucky sighed, "She even had the same smile," 

 

"Maybe she's her great granddaughter or something?" Steve tried to reason or make sense of the situation

 

"Not possible," Bucky shook his head, "I looked into her family history- There's no relation," 

 

"Jeez, Buck, not creepy at all," Steve joked and Bucky broke into a smile as he shoved him playfully

 

"Fuck off, punk," Bucky rolled his eyes

 

"Are you gonna see her again?" Steve asked the question that was on Bucky's mind too 

 

"I don't know- I wanna," He confessed, "But I'm not sure yet," 

 

"You should," Steve assured him as he gave his friend's shoulder a soft squeeze, "I think you should," 

 

* * *

 

You couldn't take your mind off of James. He just had something about him that was so...  _alluring_. Also, the fact that you'd come across someone that looked so much like him in a book about war heroes was kinda interesting too. The only difference was that now he had longer hair. Even in the man in the picture had the same name, _James Buchanan Barnes_ , but you were slightly sceptical because James was a somewhat common name. Still, you hoped you get to see him eventually. 

 

* * *

 

After a few weeks and your project being done with, you found yourself in a bar. You weren't a regular there but you remember hearing about it from someone on campus and decided to come. 

 

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked loudly over the blaring music and you gave her your order 

 

She gave you a smile, which gave you a reassuring feeling that this was a safe place for you. However, when you looked around, you noticed that the crowd was slightly different and most people were drinking red wine. 

 

"Huh," You kinda kept to yourself and had your drink but then felt someone slide into a seat next to you 

 

"Hello, love," The man smiled, "We don't get a lot of _fresh meat_ around here- How'd you find this little place?" 

 

"Someone on campus mentioned it," You swallowed and looked for the bartender, who suddenly wasn't there anymore

 

"Ain't that lovely," He leaned closer and your grip on the class tightened, "I'm Brock- Who might you be, little lady?" 

 

"Not yours, Rumlow," A familiar voice intervened, "She was waiting for me- Aint' that right, doll?" 

 

You looked up and your eyes met with a pair of grey-blue ones and you took a breath of relief.

 

"Yeah, yes, I was just waiting for James," You nodded quickly and smiled up at Brock 

 

"Come on, let's go someplace else," James asked you softly, "This really isn't a place for someone like you,"

 

"Someone like me?" You stared him, you wanted to argue but you just  _couldn't_ , "What?"

 

"Someone who stands out," He smirked and you found yourself melting, "Come on, I know a much better place anyway," He led you out the door and you couldn't help but follow, "How did you find that place anyhow, doll?" 

 

"I- I don't know, honestly," You frowned, "I just heard about it," He decided to quickly change the topic as you tried to think about how you came across that place

 

"Yeah, so, hey, how did your project go?" James smiled brightly and your heart soared as you two walked down the street 

 

"It went- It was interesting, I'll tell you that," You laughed, "I mean, you never know how many people can look so much alike," 

 

"Really now?" He smirked as he held the door open for you and you entered a different club, "Who did you do yours on?" 

 

"On you," You giggled and if James had a beating heart, he could've sworn that it stopped

 

"On me?" He brushed off his nervousness, "Wh- What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, I found your great granddad or something in a book of war heroes and then I just did my research from there," You explained as the drinks arrived, "The men in your family were crazy brave!" You squealed as you sipped your drink and James just stared at you with a soft smile, "Not very creative though, I mean, you're all named James, that's one thing- Or- Or you could all just be one person," 

 

"Are you saying I could be an immortal?" He leaned closer to whisper and you threw your head back laughing

 

"I told you before- There has to be more to  _this_ \- More to everything- So- If you are an immortal and the fact I'm still alive then I'd say you're one of the good guys," You winked at him and brought the glass to your lips 

 

You noticed how his eyes followed the glass as you sipped it. It made you smile and the alcohol that was already pulsing through your veins made you feel a little braver. 

 

"So, are you?" You looked into his eyes and he leaned closer 

 

James was slightly out of focus and his nose was almost touching yours

 

Am I what, Y/N?" His voice was smooth and full of mischief

 

"Are you an immortal?" You cocked a brow and he smiled widely 

 

"I feel like that's more of third date kind of question," He pulled away and you grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer until your lips were almost, just almost brushing against him 

 

"Well, if you're quick enough, this could already be the first one," You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth and tilted your head to see if you'd gone too far or maybe he wasn't that into you or perhaps you'd read into the whole situation in the wrong way but when he closed the small gap between him and yourself, your breath was caught in your throat 

 

James tasted like vodka at that moment and his lips were cold but there was still a warmth about him that you couldn't place. His hands caressed your cheek and left goosebumps in their wake and you shiver as you felt him smile through the soft kiss. 

 

"I guess this _would_ be the first date then," He said softly as you tucked a stray hair behind his ear

 

"What now, Mr Barnes?" You pulled away but his fingers intertwined yours

 

"Let's go back to yours? Or mine?" James asked, "In a totally non-creepy way- I just- If I get home before the sun is up then I don't feel like I stayed out all night," 

 

"Oh, I live only a few blocks from here!" You stated giddily and downed the rest of you drink, "Let's go, Mr Forever," 

 

"And you called my family uncreative for naming us all  _James_?" He laughed softly as he held your hand and you two walked out into the cool night

 

"Oh don't be mean," You gasped and he held your face, making you look into his eyes

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," James whispered softly and your body felt like it was on fire

 

 _Oh my god, he's going to kill me_ , You groaned internally but his voice snapped you from your trance

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" You looked at him 

 

"Nothing," He smiled, "Your eyes shine under the moon," 

 

You laughed loudly and leaned against James for support until you could breathe properly.

 

"Oh gosh, I hope you know that literally no one talks like that," You pointed out but he only shrugged

 

"Well, you did say that I'm an immortal- Old habits die hard," He winked at you and your heart drummed against your ribcage 

 

"Fucking hell," You mumbled to yourself as you pushed him into the alley, "How the fuck are you so charming?" Your lips connected his with as his back pressed against the brick wall

 

Your arms looped around his neck to pull him closer and James's hands dropped your waist, where he gave you a soft squeeze. You tasted him again as his tongue coaxed your mouth open and curled against the roof of your mouth. You knew it was too public and that your apartment was barely a block away but you just couldn't stop. Your hands were in his hair and it was a mess already. He was squeezing your ass and you could feel him hardening against your thigh. A low moan rumbled in your throat and you broke away to break but James's lips never left your skin as he kissed and licked down your jaw and neck.

 

"J-James," Your stuttered out because you were losing coherence, "We- We should- Uh,"

 

His eyes were shut tight when he pulled away and his breath was laboured. He leaned his forehead against yours and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. 

 

"How far is your place, doll?" He finally looked into your eyes

 

"Ab- About a block," You swallowed, "I mean- Umm- If we- If we walk fast enough," 

 

"Lead the way, darlin'," He kissed you again but it was soft and full of promise

 

You exited the dark alley but this time, his arm is wrapped around your shoulder and you were leaning into him. He smelled of ash and cinnamon for some reason and the alcohol from before was making you even dizzier. You were thankful that you didn't drink too much and you still had all your wits about yourself. James just seemed the kind of guy who would stop if you were drunk and you  _really_  did not want to stop. 

 

You didn't trust your voice so for the next block, you didn't say a single word and James didn't either. Your hands were shaking when you finally got to the door of your apartment and he was right next to you. 

 

"S- Sorry," You chuckled as you tried to put the key into the tiny lock but James pushed up behind you and his chest pressed against your back

 

"Need a hand?" His voice was husky and dripped of lust as his hands steadied yours and you unlocked the door to get inside 

 

As soon as the door closed, you were shoved against the wall. You could hear that some things had fallen but at that moment, neither of you could care. You moaned as his mouth latched onto the column of your throat and you threw your head back to give him better access. His pushed his knee between your legs and your ground down onto him for  _some sort_ of friction. You wanted him naked. You wanted him naked  _now_. 

 

Your hands slipped over his broad shoulders and you pulled off his jacket but he bit the sensitive spot behind your ear and all your sense was lost. 

 

" _James_ ," You moaned as he grabbed your thighs and lifted you up with ease

 

"Bucky-," He pulled away, "Call me Bucky-," You cocked a brow because you hadn't expected  _that_  name in a million years, "Short for Buchanan," You giggled and dragged him closer as you placed the softest kiss on the corner of his mouth 

 

"You look more like a Bucky anyways," You whispered to him 

 

"The things you do to me, doll," Bucky smirked and his fingers dug into your ass as he pulled your closer 

 

"You're the one to talk?" You almost growled as you pulled his hair and licked along his jawline and left a trail of bites and kisses

 

"Fuck-," He groaned and you felt something dig into your back almost painfully, "Bedroom?" He put you down and you swallowed as you nodded 

 

The lights were still off and it felt like you two were sneaking around the house whilst the parents were asleep. You giggled as you led him by the hand through the darkened home. Something else fell, maybe a lamp and Bucky apologized but before you could say it was alright, he spun your around to kiss you again. 

 

It was softer this time. He caressed your face and you felt him smile as if he'd been- as if he'd been waiting for too long and he was fine with taking his time. You came to the bedroom and you bit the inside of your cheek. You kissed Bucky again began to pull away to take off your shirt but he called you back.

 

"Y/N?" Bucky's voice was soft and full of comfort, "I- Come here?" 

 

 _There it is. The other shoe is dropping_ , You looked into his eyes and your heart was wild.

 

"Don't worry," He smiled to assure you, "I just- I want to be here- With you- I don't something short term," 

 

You blinked as you took in the new information.  _Holy shit, he's a fucking gentleman_. You didn't have to answer him but you almost ripped off your top and yanked him closer by looping your arm around his neck. It was a mess of teeth and tongue and you wanted  _all_  of him. 

 

You felt your feet leaving the ground but you braced for it as you locked your ankles around Bucky's large waist and that's when you felt his hardness brush against your core. He kissed the top of your exposed breasts, nipping at the flesh slightly. 

 

"So. Fuckin'. Beautiful," He whispered before dropping you onto the bed

 

You propped yourself on your elbows and he pulled off his shirt and that's when you saw his torso. Your eyes went wide you took in his image.

 

"You can run for the hills now," He laughed but you shook your head you rolled your bottom lip between your teeth as your eyes washed over the scars that littered his body. It looked like he's been stabbed terribly over his left arm and that it had been reattached crudely. The scars spread over his shoulder and chest but they made him almost more alluring if such a thing was possible. 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," You hooked your index finger and called him to you

 

Bucky moved at lightning fast speed and was on top of you in the time you blinked. You kissed him with fervour and your hands felt his belt buckle. You undid it as fast as you could as pulled out his belt. You tossed it aside and it fell to the floor with a soft clank. Bucky's teeth dug into the softness of your neck and they felt sharper than before but you were riding a different kind of high so you didn't really care for it. 

 

You pushed his jeans off along with his briefs and he stood on his knees. He stared down at you and his eyes were so dark that you could've sworn hey looked completely and entirely black. You brushed the notion aside and unhooked your own bra as Bucky took off his remaining clothes. You licked your lips greedily as you drank in the size of, practically salivating at the thought of him being inside you. 

 

"You're still wearing too much," He complained as his fingers hooked your bottoms and underwear

 

You lifted your hips and with one swift movement, your dripping core was completely exposed to him. Bucky could smell your arousal in the air and his whole body shivering with anticipation. 

 

"I've waited too long for you, my love," He groaned as he kissed your ankle as made his way up and you laughed softly

 

"You only met me a while ago," You smirked but he didn't answer as he kissed his way up your calf and into your inner thigh

 

You threw your head back and enjoyed the sensation of his cool skin against your extremely warm one, which was growing hotter by the second. Bucky seemed to be licking and kissing everywhere except where you needed him most. You squirmed but he was strong, stronger than you'd expected and his right hand was holding you down by pressing down on your stomach. 

 

"Bu- Bucky," You groaned as your fingers thread through his hair and you pleaded for him you either touch you or fuck you

 

He picked the former as he began to spread your legs. You felt his scruff against the skin of your inner thighs and your groaned and then- and then  _finally_  you felt his thick tongue against your folds. You groaned as you ached for this and you were finally here. Your hands fell away from his hair and twisted in the sheets as moans rumbled from your lips. His teeth- Bucky's teeth dragged across the sensitive bud and your thighs squeezed together involuntarily. 

 

Slowly, a finger entered you and the heel of his palm was pressing against your sensitive bundle of nerves. His mouth began to move away from your core and upwards as he kissed and licked your stomach. You wanted you giggled as his breath fanned across your skin but when his finger curled within your deepest depths, you groaned and fisted your hands in the sheets beneath you. 

 

Bucky's mouth sucked marks all the way up to your neck and the fire in your belly was beginning to turn white hot. You moaned louder and he praised you as he kissed your neck and the corner of your mouth. 

 

A heat inside you was growing and soon enough, it was washing over you. Your heart was thundering in your chest and your high was skyrocketing because you'd never had an orgasm this intensely. Your eyes were screwed shut as your rode it out against his hand and his head was buried in the crook of your neck as he breathed you in. Your nails were digging into his shoulder and you breathing was shallow. 

 

As soon as you found your breath, you pulled him closer and kissed him with a passion even you didn't you had. His tongue collided with yours and a deep sigh escaped him. His body pressed against yours and you rolled him over, getting on top. There was a moment. A moment of stillness, as if, as if he was waiting for you to disappear, for you to leave, for you to turn away. You didn't do any of those things. 

 

You stood on your knees and without warning, you sunk onto his length. You gasped as his size and waited to adjust around him. Bucky's hands held onto your hips so tightly that he knew that bruises would last for days but he didn't care. 

 

"Fuck- Bucky," You groaned as your nails dug into his chest and you gasped for air 

 

As soon as you rolled your hips ever so slightly, that did it for him. An animalistic snarl was heard and Bucky snapped. With lightning-fast speed, you were under him again, not that you minded. Bucky held onto the bedhead with one hand and your hip with the other. He began slowly but then he started to thrust into you. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. You moaned like your life depended on it and his grunts came with every thrust.

 

However, then you heard something else. A crack. The bedhead cracked underneath his hand. Your eyes shot open and that's when you saw the fangs through his parted lips. 

 

"Bucky!?" You gasped as you pushed against his chest and when he opened his eyes, they were consumed with blackness. 

 

You shrieked as you pushed him off as a string of apologies fell from his lips. 

 

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?" Your mind was swimming as you covered yourself with the top sheet, "What are you?!" 

 

"Y/N, please," Bucky took a deep breath as he lowered his head and when he looked at you again, his eyes were normal and there were no fangs, "I can explain," 

 

"Explain what?!" You shouted, "Oh my god, oh my god,"  You were rocking back and forth 

 

He got off the bed and pulled on his boxers. He sat down in front of you again and your heart was going wild. 

 

"I'm going crazy- The assignment actually drove me crazy," You whispered to yourself

 

"Y/N?" Bucky's voice was soft as he sat only a foot away from away from you, "You're not crazy," 

 

"Are- You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Your eyes flooded with tears, "Oh my god," You hugged your knees and began to cry 

 

"What? No! No- I'm- Y/N- I'm not- Please look at me?" His voice cracked slightly and your bloodshot eyes met his grey-blue ones, "I'm not going to hurt you," 

 

"But you- I saw you- I saw your-," You stuttered as you tried to speak about his fangs and eyes

 

"I lost control," He explained softly but kept his distance, "I know you're scared. I- I can hear your heart racing- But you don't have to be- I promise I won't hurt you," 

 

"What are you?" You stared at him, "Oh god, what is going on?!" Your heart was thumping in your ears

 

Bucky took a deep breath and gave you a tight-lipped smile. 

 

"All those pictures you saw," He ran his hand through his hair, "They weren't of my grandfathers- They were of me. I've been around a long time and I'm not really creative with my name," He chuckled softly and you found yourself smiling a little too, "I was born around the first big war. My ma named me and my sister called me Bucky, so I never had the heart to change that,"

 

"You're an..." Your eyes went wide and he nodded 

 

"I don't lose control but you-  _god_ , I should've known, you'd make me lose control," Bucky reached out to caress your cheek and you didn't pull away 

 

"Why me?" Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"Because I've met you before," His hand dropped, "Not you- Someone just like you- I knew her far too long ago- She died- No family so I know you're not her blood but your smile, your laugh, everything about you-,"

 

"Oh, so, basically, you wanted to fuck me because I remind you of your dead girlfriend?" You cocked a brow and created more distance between the two of you

 

"I'll never get used to this age," Bucky groaned, "Everyone takes everything so negatively! No, Y/N- I meant that your beauty transcends time and your laughter echoes through centuries and your smile is something I've known for as long as I've lived," 

 

"Oh," You blinked as you stared at the man in your bed, "But- But Bucky, I barely- I barely know you," 

 

"Well, I've got plenty of time to spare," He looked at you hopefully, "And I'd very much so like for you have it- For as long as you'd like," 

 

"I'm still scared of you," You confessed, "You're- You're a-,"

 

"A vampire," He smirked, "But I promise you, I'm not the kind that it's been going around in shows and movies nowadays. I can't go out in the sun, no matter who says what- I most certainly do not  _shine_ ," 

 

You threw your head back laughing as you remembered how your teenage self loved those books at one point in time. 

 

"That would have been an interesting look," You tucked a stray hair behind his ear, "I'm just-," 

 

"It'll be an adventure," Bucky winked and your heart skipped a beat, he chuckled softly, "I know you're curious," 

 

"I'm... intrigued," You moved closer, "I don't see how someone so beautiful could be bad," 

 

"You think I'm beautiful?" He smirked but he couldn't hide the shock in his eyes, "Scars and all?" 

 

"Scars and all," You nodded, "Afterall, we've got plenty of time for an adventure," 

 

He kissed you softly and you felt him smile as he breathed you in. You felt as if a spark had been lit inside you that wasn't there before.  _Maybe an adventure isn't so bad_ , You thought to yourself as you pulled away and looked into Bucky's shining eyes again. Plenty of time didn't scare you so much anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all - THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG
> 
> second of all - i really did enjoy writing this!! it was different and like - i reaalllyyy enjoy AUs!!! if someone has a mafia AU for bucky, PLEASE let me know, because i saw that GQ video and all i could think was "mob boss" 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr - send me a request! drop a message! i'm thinking of writing for gotham and more teen wolf tbh
> 
> aannnddd please leave feedback!!  
> i liive for your commentttsss!!!


End file.
